Avena Wildes
Avena Wildes is a tribute who belongs to Biel1458. Please refrain from using this tribute without permission. If you do wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message. Her district partner is Firstname Lastname. The two do not need to be submitted into Hunger Games together, or in a special order. Information Name: '''Avena Wildes '''Age: '''14 '''District: '''9 '''Gender: '''Female '''Personality: '''Avena can be described as quiet and solitary. She is usually in the background humming to herself, and is that kind of person who fades out in a crowd. However, she can be urgent, strong, and steadfast in her way of speech. She is also very cautious, if not slightly suspicious and wary of people she doesn't know, becoming distant and closed if offended. She likes a good challenge and will rush to her friends' aid if they need her. She is reliable and will never back down when it comes to help someone. This behaviour generates a weakness; though. Avena can be considered somewhat foolishly brave, due to the fact that she will not hesitate to jump straight into battle to help someone out. She doesn't think through her decisions, and is the "punch first and think later" type of person. '''Weapons: '''Avena hails from a district that does not have the habit to train for the Hunger Games, which generates a disadvantage. Other than necessary tools for harvesting and grain processing, District Nine was never supplied with actual weaponry, due to it being profitless and capable of inspiring its citizens to rebel. Because of this, Avena cannot rely entirely on weapons. She will attempt to make the best of training, but it's clear she cannot become adept of high-scale weaponry. As a result, she will solely train with a scythe and a knife. A knife has many purposes in the Games, being a basic weapon that can be used for both stabbing and slashing. Avena has some experience with a scythe, gained from the few months where she worked in a wheat field to help her family's financial situation. '''Appearance: Avena stands at an average height for her age, being five feet and six inches. She has pasty-white skin and long, dark brown hair with cascading ringlets down to her shoulders. Avena has a decent amount of freckles inherited from her grandmother, and light green eyes which she had received from her father. She is slim, like most people from District Nine, although she isn't as staggeringly thin as some of the citizens there. Her body is not curvaceous, and people could easily mistake her for a twelve-years old, due to her innocent looks and childish posture in general. Backstory: ''' '''Reasons for Winning: 'Strengths: ' 'Weaknesses: ' '''Alliance: '''Avena will ally with a large group, not the Careers, but perhaps the anti-career alliance. Otherwise, she would get into a group of three or more trustworthy tributes who can protect her. '''Height: '''5'7" '''Fears: '''Melissophobia, the irrational fear of bees. As a result of an accident ocurred when she was a child, Avena has developed a huge fear for insects, bees in particular. While looking for honey, Avena wound up getting stung by a ferocious swarm of bees, an experience that traumatized her permanently. Since then, Avena did not have any interaction with bees, and whenever she sees one, she veers away from her previous course and dashes away. '''Token: '''Avena owns no token. Family Gallery Stalk Wildes.png|Stalk Wildes: Father Grania Wildes.png|Grania Wildes: Mother Bettie Wildes.png|Bettie Wildes: Sister Cornwin Wildes.png|Cornwin Wildes: Brother Games Information *The Hunger Games: Genesis of Chimera *The 666th Annual Hunger Games *Games III Etymology Avena's last name comes from the Irish author, playwright, philosopher and poet Oscar Fingal O'Flahertie Wills Wilde, commonly referred to as simply Oscar Wilde. After writing in different forms throughout the 1880's, he became one of London's most popular playwrights in the early 1890's, before his imprisonment and ultimate death in 1900. Avena's first name comes from the Spanish word meaning "oatmel", which relates to Avena's District Industry (See District 9.) Trivia Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:14 year olds Category:Biel1458 Category:Biel1458's tributes Category:Unfinished Category:Reaped